In some aircraft, it is desirable to attach the landing gear to the aircraft so that the landing gear wheels are as far aft as possible when the gear is in the extended (static) position. This may be required to provide the proper distribution of weight between the aircraft nosewheel and main wheels particularly when the aircraft has an aft center of gravity, or when the wing shape dictates that the landing gear main strut be attached to the aircraft at a more forward location.
In some conventional landing gear assemblies, shock absorbing devices are housed in the main support strut. When extended, the main support strut is in a vertical position so that many of the static and dynamic loads are reacted directly through the shock absorbing device in the strut. Some rearward positioning of the landing gear wheels has been accomplished by inclining the main support strut in a rearward direction. However, when the aircraft is taxiing, the landing gear is subjected to various side loads and drag loads. Unless the rearward inclination angle is kept relatively small, e.g. seven degrees or less, the forces reacting on the landing gear due to these side loads and drag loads can cause structural damage. Moreover, this limited angle of inclination of the landing gear greatly restricts the desired aftward positioning of the landing gear wheels.
A number of landing gear assemblies having a trailing wheel or wheels have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,665 by Kramer et al discloses a multiwheeled landing gear assembly in which the wheels are attached to a number of trailing levers.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,119 by Masclet there is disclosed a retractable landing gear assembly having a trailing wheel or wheels.